LOVE
Song Information Artist: Risk Junk Composition: Daisuke Asakura Arrangement: Risk Junk Lyrics: Makoto Asakura Vocals: Yuki Kimura BPM: 180 Length: 2:01 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Lyrics Lyrics are from the full version of the original LOVE & JOY. Japanese LOVE & JOY 変えてゆく 明日を変えてく 心に虹を創る 季節に LOVE & JOY 迷わずに 追いかけたいのは 誰かが創る 「今」じゃないから 狙ってた空席は 一足違いで誰かに なんか違ってるんじゃない 電車の窓ゆらす ためいき 七つコロビ、八つで起き 痛くても笑えば 未来が変わる？ LOVE & JOY 変えてゆく アナタも変えてく 心に虹を創る 季節に LOVE & JOY ユメ色に アナタが 色付く ひとつしかない その笑顔で 好きなウタ唄って 好きな人の写真を見て ちょっとヤル気になっている シンプルなカンジもいいんじゃない？ 結末だけが よければOK? それだけじゃコーカイ先に立ちそう LOVE & JOY 不器用で カッコ悪くても 誰かが創る 「今」じゃないから LOVE & JOY 変わらない ときめき 探して アナタが創る 明日感じて 「君がいい」選びたくて 選ばれないコトばかりで 傷つくたび削ってきた プライドの行方を追うのはやめて LOVE & JOY 変えてゆく アナタも 変えてく スコール虹をかける 季節に LOVE & JOY 七色に 明日が 色付く 胸に抱いた その笑顔で LOVE & JOY 変わらない ときめき 探して アナタが創る 明日感じて LOVE & JOY ユメ色に アナタも 色付く ひとつしかない その笑顔で… LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE Romaji LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ashita wo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni oikaketai no wa dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara neratteta SHEET wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki nanatsu KOROPI hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru? LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ANATA mo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni ANATA ga irozuku hitotsu shika nai sono egao de suki na UTA utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite chotto YARUki ni natte iru SIMPLE na KANJI mo ii n ja nai? owari dake ga yokereba OK? sore dake ja KOOKAI saki ni tachisou LOVE & JOY bukiyou de KAKKO warukute mo dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite "kimi ga ii" erabitakute erabarenai KOTO bakari de kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita PRIDE no yukue wo ou no wa yamete LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ANATA mo kaete yuku SQUAL niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY nana iro ni ashita ga irozuku mune ni daita sono egao de LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni ANATA mo irozuku hitotsu shika nai sono egao de LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE Song Connections / Remixes *LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX- is a speed remix of the original LOVE & JOY, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Another remix of LOVE & JOY, titled LOVE & JOY -GITADORA MIX-'', appears in ''GITADORA. **''LOVE & JOY -GITADORA MIX-'' might also have been arranged by Takayuki Ishikawa, as both versions have the same BPM (180), similar sounding vocals, and same album arts except with different colors. Trivia *LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX- marks the first time Takayuki Ishikawa remixes a licensed song in BEMANI. *LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX- also marks the first time Takayuki Ishikawa uses his Risk Junk alias only in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *LOVE & JOY is Yuki Kimura's 7th single album. The song later appeared on the album sole sorfege in September 2000. *LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX-'s Single Expert chart has 541 notes, the 2nd most of any Level 13 Single chart. (MAX LOVE Challenge has 547.) It's Double Expert chart has 561 notes, the highest notecount of any Level 13. *Like with ロンドンは夜8時 (LON 8PM - TYO 4AM), LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX- has a song comment. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:Remixes Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:DDR 2013 Songs